the robin girl series story 2
by stardustdreamseiya
Summary: Kathy's been off her game lately because of misunderstanding with a friend and what happens when she and the gang go to New York to set things right with that person. She'll be in the surprise of her life but can she still find love with the one person she never thought she would PREQUEL TO THE FIRST ROBINGIRL SERIES STORY


The Robingirl series

The girl wonder's chronicle **i own nothing but anything thats not from either show  
takes place aroung episode six of young justice season 1 and in episode 2 of ultimate spiderman  
**

Story 2 "an old friend/trip to new York"(enter the boyfriend)

The Robingirl series an old friend (takes place before 1st story) At mount justice everyone was training, but one girl who usually beats everyone was now off her game. That girl is Kathren Whitmore Grayson also called Robingirl and she was totally getting beat, suddenly black canary, the teams trainer came in and asked "whats wrong Kathy you're usually more focused and determined." "Sorry canary I was just thinking" Kathy said, "she was thinking of an old friend named peter parker who lives in new York, they broke contact after she didn't answer his phone calls when she was late for his uncle's funeral" Kathy's brother robin said. "Hey I never responded because I couldn't tell him that I'm Robingirl and that I was fighting crime" she said immediately after he was done. Canary thought for a moment and said "why don't you take a small trip and go to New York to set things straight, its ok if you tell him your secret." Everyone looked at her then back at Kathy who looked at canary smiled and said "thanks". "Well that settles it we're going to New York, whoohoo" screamed kid flash and flashgirl excitedly. "Well we should start packing when you guys are done come back here, we'll take the zeta tubes" said Miss Martian pointing to those who didn't live at mount justice. Once everyone had packed at told their parents they med up in front of the zeta tubes "now remember guys stay close its easy to get lost in New York and whatever you do, do not get distracted" said Kathy as they entered the zeta tubes and were transported to New York. When they got to New York they were in an ally. "So were does this friend of yours live" asked Wally (kid flash) and Alice (flashgirl) as they walked into the non-busy street. "Well from were we are now I'd say about a five minute walk" Kathy replied. "_Spiderman is a menace_" screamed a voice startling the young Heroes, "who was that and who's Spiderman" asked panicked Wally and Alice. "That's James johna Jamison of the daily bugle news station, and as for Spiderman, well from what I heard is that's he is a new hero who appeared one year ago here in New York" replied Kathy while she tried to calm down the two twin speedsters. Once Wally and Alice were calmed down they started walking and eventually made it to a small house. As they made their way to the house Kathy felt herself tense up as she walked, '_don't worry about it' dick (robin) _said through his and Kathy's secretive mind link. Before they made it to the front door it sung open reveling a brown haired boy about 17 years old boy, "hide" Kathy whispered immediately, they all jumped in a bush as fast as they could. "See ya aunt may" called the boy as he ran the opposite way the gang had come. As soon as the boy was gone and the door closed the gang came out of bush, "is that your friend Kathy" asked Megan (Miss Martian). "Yeah that's him, peter parker" Kathy replied looking the way peter ran. "Then why were we hiding" asked Wally and Alice, "it just that I not ready to face him just yet". Kathy walked to the front door "but that doesn't mean I can't let someone know I here" she said as she knocked on the front door. The door was opened to reveal a woman, as soon as she saw Kathy her eyes widened, "Kathy is that you" the women asked. "Yeah it's me" Kathy replied, as soon as the women heard that she hugged Kathy in a motherly hug. "Oh Kathy it's been so long" the women said. "It's been 2 years aunt may" Kathy said. When aunt may released Kathy from her hug she noticed Kathy's friends, "Kathy are those your friends?" "Uh well yeah they are how bout I introduce them inside" Kathy replied, aunt may nodded "alright". Kathy turned to her friends and nodded and they went into the house. "So are ya going to introduce us or not" Wally and Alice said. "Yeah I am, guys this is aunt may, peter's… aunt obviously, and aunt may this Wally, Alice, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Artemis, and my twin brother Dick Grayson." "Twin brother" aunt may repeated in surprise, "yeah" Kathy answered. After the introductions they talked about what went on these few years. "Peter should be coming home any minute" aunt may said. At that Kathy panicked on the inside but not on the outside, of course her brother knew it. As if it knew Kathy panicking, her phone rang."I'll be right back" she went outside and answered the phone, "hello", "Kathy we've been getting strange energy reports in New York can you check it out." "Uh sure perfect timeing canary"kathy replied sighing in relief, "did you finish what you went there to do." "Well not exactly im kinda nervous which is news for everyone." "Well thats alright just make sure to chack out the energy signatures, oh and batman said that if you could try to see if you can convince this spiderman to join the team","Ok see ya canary."kathy went back inside and spoke to aunt may about how there was something important they needed to do."alright you said you would be back in a while right.""Yes we'll see you later", as soon as they were out they ran to the nearest ally and got dressed for the action.


End file.
